


The Wolves

by shewhoshallwrite



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoshallwrite/pseuds/shewhoshallwrite
Summary: Prompt:  Drabble the Fight with the wolves





	The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at @nogoodnessimproveme on tumblr for more (and to send me prompts)

The Beast leaned over the rose, examining it. He couldn’t eliminate the rush of fear that had come over him when he had seen the girl going to touch it. There were already so few petals, and he didn’t even want to consider what would have happened if someone touched it, how many would have fallen.

He could hear the servant’s panicking as she ran from the castle. He tried to care, but he couldn’t. How could he ever love such a careless, selfish girl, let alone convince her to love him. Let her flee if she was the only one who would come they were doomed regardless.

But when he heard the wolves howl, eager for the scent of fresh meat he felt something in him twist. Perhaps it was guilt, perhaps it was just that lingering fear, but whatever it was it overcame him and he found himself running-no galloping was probably a better term for the way his body moved towards the forest.

The girl was trying to fight them off, but she was so small, and not made for such things. He could smell her panic, a scent which only encouraged the wolves.

The Beast roared into the night sky, distracting the wolves from their current prey. They looked him over and determined it was more worthwhile to continue to work towards their fresh, hot dinner.

He didn’t even think as he grabbed one of them by the scruff of its neck, throwing it into a nearby tree. The animalistic instincts of the Beast took over as he faced off with these other predators. He felt his jaw snap on one of them, but whatever lingering aspects of the prince were nowhere to be seen as he attempted to assert his dominance over these wolves.

It was the animal in him that roared as one of the wolves snapped onto his arm and he threw that one into another tree. It was the beast that snapped the neck of another with his jaw. 

He didn’t even see the girl anymore. No, now it was all about dominance. He was the predator of the forest, not these wolves. He took a couple more bites, one trying to gouge him in the back before the wolves finally realized, they were going to lose. Yes, they could bite and scratch him but he had oh so much more power behind him. They scurried off into the night, whimpering with their own wounds from the fight. 

As the adrenaline, or whatever animalistic hormone that had honed his focus on dominance faded he realized the girl was still standing there. He looked at her terrified face as she hid behind her horse, and the edges of his vision began to blur. He could feel his knees weaken with the blood loss from his wounds.

Her face watching him was the last thing he saw before he toppled into the snow.


End file.
